The invention concerns a resilient connecting device between an internal combustion engine and an intake pipe thereof. The connecting device comprises an annular "cushion" of resilient material and two mounting elements that are coaxial with it and fastened to the components being connected.
A connecting device of this type is known from German Patent No. 3,641,811. Resilient mounting elements between the intake system and the cylinder head of a internal combustion engine isolate vibrations. The mounting elements, however, are difficult to reach, which makes assembly slower and more complicated.